wildonesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Funkey100
Badge Site Founder Funkey100 is an Site Founder *Don't disturb him while he is working *Don't insult him, or anyone *Feel free to question him *Feel free to ask to become rollback, adminstrator, or Site Founder. If you deserve it! Message:Have fun on Wild Ones Wiki...or I'll Minigun you! Ianharold1199 message hey how did the wildones creator banned my classmate he battled with raymond the creator of the game then when they have already stopped the battle when my classmate refresh his page he received a bann letter then he cant open his wild ones because he is a hacker he can use a bat without being a member he use members items and weapons then please i want to do that to all wild ones hacker Nick 4865 Banned Nick 4865 has been banned for a day for making bad edits and adding a pictures to an article that already has it. Wikia Wolf talk 21:46, July 24, 2010 (UTC) A couple of ideas Hi Funkey, just wanted ask for your opinion on this being used. Also I thought it might be a good idea to have a Wiki News type thing on the main page that would show things like, important news, promoted users, Wiki ranks, featured articles ect. Wikia Wolf talk 21:22, July 25, 2010 (UTC) um can you make new pets like a penguin or squirrel because they're my favorite animals.Minifart2 11:32, July 27, 2010 (UTC) to the creator please can u tell the creator the hacks of wild ones there is a new pet the baby rat can u please bann namely: koalabars , bruno zelic , james karkz ceniza , dean delizo please report t feel free feel free to add some redirections based on WO players.I'll go help with you. Rocket for Missile sos for Sink or Swim and Etc. i will make the wild ones wiki image better soon............ Gillstar45 16:35, July 28, 2010 (UTC)kim_kid34Gillstar45 16:35, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I cancelled the Wild Ones Comics Because of this: I created a Facebook Page known as Wild Ones Comics! and Make Jess Jonathan an admin! It was a serious mistake, he started deleting my comics and claiming that he could hack wild ones and not get suspended! I ask him that I will remove him from adminship, if he do it again! but he does not care and he claimed that he is the original founder of Wild Ones and Wild Ones Comics. I then remove him and he started spamming me! He threaten to hack the page and delete it completely. The next day, I found my page missing and I started to mourn for it. it was too cruel for me. Jess Jonathan is only a high school student just like Jackz1. It is kinda dangerous to give kids the power. because they are not responsible enough. I hope you understand WildWarren 03:39, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Will you post it again? lee360A 11:42, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Cool I love too! ok! WildWarren 06:24, August 12, 2010 (UTC) rock n roll you rock your the best guy in world Sure I will gladly be one. Thanks. Wikia Wolf talk 12:29, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok! I want to be Admin WildWarren 09:36, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Rollback It would probably be a better idea to give rollback to Kim kid34 as 610ser hasn't contributed to the wiki since July 31. Wikia Wolf talk 13:38, September 9, 2010 (UTC) sub4sub? pls sub for me at Youtube,heres my channel theloltimatecold <-- do u now how we get a penguin in wild ones my lvl is 40 Cool signature request I would like to ask for a cool signature like yours. It would be better if you distribute it to Virus Dragon too because he is a rollback. Wildoneshelper (cont. Uhsting) (talk) ( ) 04:50, January 8, 2011 (UTC) WildWarren just deleted your profile WildWarren just deleted your profile yesterday. I contacted JoePlay and reverted your stuff. Same situation of me too! And badly protected by WildWarren. Sonserf369 is innocent but blocked too! I think it is some sort of messing up stuff from a naughty boy controlled WildWarren, maybe the boy messing up the comics in the past months... Keep in touch! Wildoneshelper (cont. Uhsting) (talk) ( ) 04:01, February 5, 2011 (UTC) WildWarren just said his account is being hacked, so that's why it gets crazy. Subscribe to my User:Wildoneshelper/Featured Pages! Wildoneshelper (cont. Uhsting) (talk) ( ) 03:36, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Rollback request Hi Funkey100 and happy Valentines Day and Chinese New Year. I want to apply for a rollback. I'll be able to undo spams and vandalisms quickly. Wildoneshelper (cont. Uhsting) (talk) ( ) 09:38, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi I'm LaserGhost a new user here i just wanted too ask about the system or tips.(just to make sure i won't mess stuff up) [[User:LaserGhost|'I'm The Y...And I'm']] ........AWESOME! Killswitch Engage! 15:06, February 11, 2011 (UTC) (sorry the signature is a little weird I'm a fan of wrestling) User list Can you or somebody of admins put user list or something in a mainpage? That will help... And... can you tell how i can make my own singature, i mean how i can chanse it from this Jarkkoaj 18:48, February 11, 2011 (UTC)jarkkoaj to "picture singature"? Thx! hello im pets creador not hacked:penguin(unreleased) coming soon and more see coming future pets.... Administrator request I want to be an administrator and a bureaucrat to prevent you and Wikia Wolf being asleep. I also want to unblock two pages: Falcon and Turkey. This two pages are innocently blocked and Falcon is needed to be updated. If you reject my request, please unblock this two pages and I will update Falcon as soon as possible. Wildoneshelper talk 05:15, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Many thanks for your notice! Many thanks for your unblock! I suggest if User:Holacomostai can be a rollback and I want to protect the Main Page of Wild Ones Wiki to prevent any vandalism on that page again. There's one vandalism made by a person and violated the Category 10 vandalism and to ensure it is not broken. Block the Main Page for goodness sake. And please add Mini Pets to Accessories and if you want, you can link to rules and my vandalism scale. BTW, I've been using Vandalism Scale to prevent any chaos in this wiki happens. As you read, you will know how to use it. Above category 5, the user must be blocked. Well, I suggest we should bring back the advantages and disadvantages to the weapons, since it is shown in the all pets. Be sure to check and delete all unnessary pages! I'm glad that you're back as I'm a bit lost on ideas. Wildoneshelper talk 08:09, May 9, 2011 (UTC) DANGER! one of the wikia contributors vandalized whole lot of the wiki he even vandalized lots of users pages he vandalized your page and mine also many other people. and dont worry about your page i changed it back to normal so its not vandalized any more. Kndlegoman4 18:40, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Ur latest Sig Plsss Ur Coolest Latest Design Plsss of Sig's pls.....add me.......clyde :) Hi, this message is just to ask you if it is possible for me to have access to edit the rabbits super jump special ability page, thanks -Jack Jack.E (talk) 05:00, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism by Kool Saif Mohd Hi, this is Blueeighthnote, a contributor from Candy Crush Saga Wiki and Prime Numbers Wiki. Recently, there was a terrible vandalism on the loose that has been going for a long time, with nearly 100 pages blanked out. It will be very helpful if the vandalizer is blocked as soon as possible. Blueeighthnote (talk) 13:36, December 16, 2013 (UTC) 5 Words: I want Wild Ones Back! Ken Roth 11:46, November 20, 2015 (UTC)11:46, November 20, 2015 (UTC)11:46, November 20, 2015 (UTC)11:46, November 20, 2015 (UTC) 11:46, November 20, 2015 (UTC)